The present invention relates to a portable modular security system for use in in-field applications.
Many security systems are currently available for use in permanent installations in protecting homes and buildings from unauthorized entry, theft, and vandalism. For the most part, these systems use permanently installed sensors on windows, doors, and affixed in the corners of rooms to detect entry or motion. Many of the systems also include smoke and fire detectors which can provide a local alarm as well as sending an alarm to a central control station.
When the need arises to protect a construction site or an oil or gas field from theft or vandalism, it is the usual practice to hire a guard service since no permanent installation is available to support an electronic security system. While a guard system does provide a measure of protection, the guards can only be in one place at a time. While the guard patrols the site and stops at key stations to record on a clock when the guard was at that spot, the remainder of the site remains unprotected. This is a particular problem in a large construction site where supplies and equipment are scattered about the site and not clearly visible to the guard from any one location.